Conventional modulation techniques such as Pulse Code Modulation (PCM), etc., are well known methods used to transfer compressed voice. However, these techniques are limited because the amount of information capable of being transferred thereby is insufficient to insure that the receiving side is able to generate a clear voice signal from the transferred information.